Seasons of Trouble
by Aromene
Summary: Sons are put on this earth to trouble their fathers.


**Disclaimer:  Don't own the characters, although I wish I did.  I'm making no money off of this, only enjoying the pleasure of writing.**

**Note:  This is very short, and will remain so.  I never intended to write the back story nor will I be writing anything more.  It's just a short little fic I wrote after seeing _Road to Perdition.  The quote just…struck me as perfect for the twins and their younger brother._**

_"Sons are put on this earth to trouble their fathers."_

_                                    ~Road to Perdition_

            "Adar is going to have our _hides_ when we return," Elladan said.  He shifted his weight slightly, trying to get a firmer grip around his youngest brother's waist.  Estel for his part was being no help, as he was unconscious, and had been for most of the night.

            "And _we will use the same excuse we always do.  How is it our fault orcs seem to find us?  It is not like we wave a sign around whenever we leave the valley, welcoming them to attack us.  We cannot be blamed for this, just like every other time.  It __is unusual that Estel always seems to come out of orc attack worst off.  However, I was watching him the entire time as were you, and since we were each battling off the majority of the yrck party, Adar can hardly blame us for one moment of inattention.  Besides, Estel will be well, this time.  We are better off than we often are in similar circumstances."_

            Elladan looked closely at his twin as they rode.  Perhaps Elrohir was right, but that did not stop the guilt Elladan was feeling over Estel's injuries, nor the knowledge that it wouldn't matter what they said to their father; they were still going to be in very deep trouble.

            "I seem to recall you saying something similar last time, toro, and this trip was the first we have been allowed out on since then."

            Elrohir had the grace to look ashamed.  "But Estel was worse off then," he reasoned.  

            Elladan glanced down at the burden in his arms.  It was true; they had barely made it home in time after the last trip.  Estel had been badly wounded, and even Elrohir had been confined to the Healing Halls for three days to recover from his own injuries.  

            The Dunedan's sudden moan as he returned to consciousness brought his brother's attention abruptly to him.  Elladan reined in his horse, and slipped gently to the ground with the young man in his arms.

            Elrohir quickly lay a blanket down for his brother.  "How are you feeling Estel?"

            For a moment Elrohir thought he had not been heard, but grey eyes were suddenly looking straight at him and what was more; they were focused.  Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief; despite his little speech to Elladan he admitted he had been a bit worried.  The wooden branch had hit Estel rather hard on the head, but his brother had promised him the young mortal was hard headed and would probably awake in a few hours with a roaring headache, but none the worse for wear.  Elrohir was just happy he had been right in his assessment, or Adar very well might have killed them.

            "What hit me?" Estel asked, and winced as he attempted to move his head.

            "Ah, ah, I wouldn't suggest that tithen min.  You have a hard skull, but even it isn't impervious to large tree branches connecting with it.  How is the pain?"  Elladan waved two fingers in front of the man's eyes and was rewarded with a glare.  

            "Feels like it was a whole tree.  How far are we?  I want a hot bath and a soft bed, and the sooner the better."

            "Well, you must be alright then, if you're complaining already.  We're an hour from the ford.  We can stop here the rest of the night.  The rest might do you good, as the jostling of a horse will not.  Your choice toro."

            Estel seemed to consider it.  "Nay, I will get no rest with this pounding.  Best we move on, and quickly.  Unless I've missed my guess, there are still a few hours until dawn.  If we are exceptionally lucky, we might be able to steal into the house unnoticed.   I have herbs in my room for the pain; there's no need to bother Ada."

            The twins exchanged a pointed look.  "When have we ever been able to get anywhere without Ada noticing?  Beside, as soon as we cross the ford he will know we've returned.  And a day late at that," Elrohir added.

            Estel sighed in resignation.  "Then I leave the choice up to you, toro nin.  So long as this incessant pounding stops soon, I care not; Ada I will deal with later."

            "Ai, tithen min, we are sorry there seems to be no other way.  We shall take the fallout, I swear.  Adar will surely blame us anyways; we might as well admit to it," Elladan looked decided.  Elrohir knew better than to attempt to argue with him, even if he did not like the idea much.

            "Come on, Estel, we had best be going."  Elrohir helped his brother up, pausing to allow him to steady himself against the pain.  The man practically had to drag himself up onto Elladan's patient mount, with a great deal of pushing and lifting from the twins.

            Elladan swung up behind him and turned the horse down the path again, resignation on his face.

            Ada was never, _ever _going to let them leave the valley again.


End file.
